


【授翻】 Fireworks

by psychomath



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Brief mentions of PTSD, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: “可是你喜欢，那些烟花。”汤米把手伸进男人的毛衣底下，揉捏着温暖的羊毛和更温暖的肉体。“而我喜欢你。”





	【授翻】 Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fireworks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268781) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



 “床？”

 汤米喝完了吉布森的波本，坚决地摇了摇头。他的手表告诉他还有两分钟让自己做好准备，所以他深深吸了一口气，骑上了男人，把下巴埋进了他的颈窝。

 他安顿好自己，盯着他们身后的黑暗，而吉布森看着他们身前的夜空，身体因为期待而紧绷。

 “我们到床上去吧，”吉布森轻柔地复述，“我会把窗帘拉下来，把你裹进毯子里。床上会很安静又舒服。”

 “可是你喜欢，那些烟花。”汤米把手伸进男人的毛衣底下，揉捏着温暖的羊毛和更温暖的肉体。“而我喜欢你。”

 吉布森想要回答，这时他们窗外的夜空被突然爆发的色彩占据。他们两人都屏住了呼吸，原因却大相径庭。

 滚动的巨响让窗框颤抖，汤米的全身都跟着窗框抖动起来。这是完全生理性的反应，来源于和他现在心之所向毫不相干，几乎不再被想起的壕沟里。潮湿地面的腐臭，鲜血的气味，尸体的恶臭。那种恶臭充斥在他的鼻端，感觉至少有数年之久，直到他再也闻不到其他的东西。

他把脸压向吉布森的颈侧，恐慌着，用他的气味麻痹着自己。厚重的麝香味，加上一点烟草和汗水的味道。他嗅闻着男人的气味，直到头晕目眩。

“亲爱的，”他脱口而出，“亲爱的，我……”

他的手臂松松环绕着他，让汤米能够自由活动。当他们被爆发的光彩环绕，汤米全身无力，烟花是绿色和红色的，想必是因为圣诞节。是的，圣诞节，汤米昏昏沉沉地想起来，他在那之间听到的不是尖叫；那是歌。

* * *

_第一次是在他们走在街上时突然发生的，爆炸的火光高高地闪现在夜空，然而仍然发出震耳欲聋的声响。汤米突然停下了脚步，或者说被冻在了原地，突然被从现在抹去。然后他看到了吉布森，抬头看着绚烂的夜空，脸上挂着一个巨大的笑容。他笑得那么开心，一开始汤米甚至有点认不出他了。_

_那一刻，他看到了那个年轻时候的他，同样从现在消失了，但是换成了某段不一样时间中更快乐的他，那个汤米并不认识的他。光点在他的脸上跳舞，闪动，从一种颜色变换成另一种，而汤米紧紧闭上眼睛，只为了将这个景象永远烙印在他的眼皮背面。_

_然后吉布森就在那里抓住了汤米的手，在广场的正中央，所有人都能看到。他被汤米冰冷的手指吓了一跳，立刻把它们贴向自己的嘴唇。_

_“你他妈搞什么？”汤米不知所措地低声呵斥，火热的呼吸烫着他的皮肤，而嘴唇缓解了灼热。但吉布森听不见他，人群也都盯着天上的明亮花火，所以他放弃抵抗，让他的双手贴着吉布森的嘴唇，它们该呆的地方。_

* * *

在烟花熄灭的间隙，如墨的夜空下，汤米的眼睛没法一下子适应环绕着他们的突然的黑暗。所以他在有足够勇气时松开吉布森，向后靠去，转而用指尖描摹他。他锋利的下巴线条，他坚硬的眼窝，以及形成鲜明对比的柔软眼下的皮肤。

然后是头发，就像笼罩他们的黑暗一样漆黑，在他的手指间打着卷，不让他离去，除非交上吻的赎金。

新一轮的爆炸点亮了夜空，这次是黄色和蓝色，夹杂着四散的粉色。汤米盯着吉布森眼睛中的倒影，他沉醉其中，甚至忘了瑟缩。就算他发抖，那也是因为他身下男人的腹股沟轻轻推向他。

如果吉布森再提床一次他就要咬他了，汤米发誓。他灌满地打着圈，把他们的裆部碾在一起。缓慢而坚定，让他流出前液，感觉到在内裤纤薄布料上蔓延的湿润和其下逐渐坚硬的性器。

他们的性爱再也不那么狂热了，不是绝望又悲伤的情事，让他们当中至少一人无可避免地中途开始哭泣。那曾是他们唯一的交流工具，是他们唯一获取和给予彼此欢愉的方式，直到他们身体酸痛，直到汤米真的相信他们已经融为一体，共用四只手和三条半腿。

现在它缓慢，厚重，甜得像是花蜜，是他们投入其中的火辣混乱。就像是他们还有许多个几十年去挥霍，像是还有几千个夜晚去分享。

吉布森一直说着法语，那么见鬼的害羞，尽管他对汤米做着下流的事。当他想要赞美汤米的屁股吞下他阴茎时无与伦比的感受时，他总是躲回语言障碍后。

汤米只是呻吟着，假装他听不懂其中一半关于柔软，火热和紧致的描述，尽管他的法语已经臻于完美。当然，提醒你一下，发音除外。

他曾经有一次对着吉布森说了法语，在汤米挑选了他自己关于硬，长和大的描述词后，对方就那么高潮了。有一个周，单单看到汤米都会让他脸红，所以现在呻吟就足够了。

他在吉布森在他的大腿上把他安置成一个合适的角度时惊喘出声，脚趾蜷曲，性器在他们肚皮之间的狭窄空间内弹动。伸手不见五指，但汤米在合上的眼皮后仍然能看到男人，清晰如同在白昼下：那双温柔的绿眼睛，红润的脸颊和他一闪即逝的羞怯笑容。

他正微笑着，颤抖的手指抚着汤米的脸，就像是在这么多年后，他仍然没法相信汤米还活着。汤米就在这，无法自制地面向他粗喘，用被啃咬到参差不齐的脏兮兮指甲划伤他的肩膀。

烟火结束了，在被狗和寂寞的酒鬼惊扰的寂静中，吉布森把他的腿分得更开，然后操进了他上方细瘦的身体，又猛又深。

汤米环抱着男人，用手和膝盖，阴茎在他腹部柔软的皮肉中滑动。他的高潮猛烈由迅速，一道白光闪过，就像是吉布森在很久之前第一次与他做爱时那样。

就在他准备说些自嘲的话时，男人前倾，然后用舌头封住了他的嘴，他的手滑进他们之间，松松圈住汤米湿漉漉的老二，然后留在了那里。吉布森撞进他身体里的力道那么强，在年轻些的男人脊柱里几乎都能听到撞击的回音。汤米上气不接下气，浑身火热地跟随着他的动作。

汤米只是呻吟着，假装他听不懂那些对亲爱的，甜心和我的的描述。嘶哑的外国词汇击上他的耳膜，他在身体内的精液开始冷却时抵着吉布森的肩膀，抱着他的后脑勺，第一百万次地低语回答：“我知道，爱人。我也是。”

END


End file.
